Emotional Drought
by Interstellar.Moonbeam
Summary: Being an assasin wasn't as hard as most people thought. There was only one rule: don't let your emotions get in the way. Of course, by the time Sango was killing for money she was already emotionless. [AU] [SM]


Summary: Being an assasin wasn't as hard as most people thought. There was only one rule: don't let your emotions get in the way. Of course, by the time Sango was killing for money she was already emotionless. AU SM

Rated: M (Just In Case!)

Pairings: SangoMiroku, Inuyasha/Kikyo/Kagome

NOTE: This is my first fanfic. Please give me some feedback!

Chapter: 1

Sango sighed as she leaned against the brick wall, her body heated by the warm sun shining down on her. Even though it was the middle of July, she was not dressed to suit the weather.Today she was wearing combat boots, black pants, a red t-shirt, and a black trenchcoat. Just then her watch began beeping, signaling that it was 1:40. The brown-haired woman broke out of her daze and hit a button on her watch, stopping the noise.

"Here we go again," she muttered, entering the throng of people on the street. Her full title was Sango Hiroshima, antisocial assasin, and she was on her way to kill her nineteenth victim: Hatori Miyazaki. Being an assasin wasn't as hard as most people thought. There was only one rule: don't let your emotions get in the way. Of course, by the time Sango was killing for money she was already emotionless.

-**FLASHBACK: 8 YEARS AGO**-

Sango glanced anxciously at the clock situated above the classroom door; it was going agonizingly slow. Then, all of a sudden a bell rang out across the school. '_Yesss!_' Sango thought. Today was her sixteenth birthday, and she couldn't wait to get home and celebrate it with her family.

She rushed out of the school, grabbed her bike and practically flew home. Dumping her bike on the front lawn, she raced inside, yelling out "I'm home!"

No answer.

'_Funny,_' she thought, '_Everyone should be home right now..._'

Then it hit her. The house was dark. It was her birthday. Her family was, of course, hiding (possibly in the kitchen) where, upon her arrival, they would jump out yelling "Surprise!" Gleefully she headed towards the lightswitch in the front hall.

"Hello Sango," said an unfamilair and creepy voice in her ear. The girl gasped and pivoted on her right foot, but no one was there.

"Dad?" she called out uncertainly.

"I'm afraid your father is unable to answer you," came the voice again.

Sango's heart began to race. ""Who are you!" she yelled with as much vigor as she could muster.

The voice laughed."I'm not at liberty to reveal that sort of information right now. You should be more concerned with where your family is."

"W-where are they! What have you done with them!" Sango yelled, now madly fumbling for the lightswitch.

She found it. Too bad it didn't work.

"Did you really think that wasn't going to happen?" asked the voice.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" Sango shouted, now heading towards the door leading to the living room. The voice followed.

"I don't know anyone who would call revenge a joke..." said the voice, fading out.

"Revenge?" Sango questioned, then gasped. She ran to the door, flung it open, and screamed.

Lying there on the floor, blood dripping from a gunshort would in his chest and head, was her father. He owned one of the biggest corporations in Japan, so it was natural that he had enemies, but Sango had never imagined that they would try to kill him.She ran over to his body and cradled his head in her lap, while checking his pulse. She sobbed when she found none.

"S-sango..." said a voice, only this time it was quiet and strained, and she knew who it was: her brother, Kohaku. Sango turned her head towards Kohaku and gasped. His face was pale white with tears streaming down his face, and he was holding a gun. "I'm so sorry," he whispered, collapsing to his knees. Sango's heart skipped a beat. '_What's going on? I'm so confused!...Maybe this is all just a bad dream, because...Kohaku wouldn't shoot Dad._'

"W-what!" Sango asked, now feeling tears run down her own face.

"I don't know what happened," Kohaku continued, now getting as far away look, as though he was trying to remember a very old memory, "I just...AHHHHHHHHH!" Kohaku fell to the floor, his body shaking violently. Sango ran over to him.

"Kohaku! Are you okay! Tell me what happened!" she said, now sobbing. Suddenly Kohaku stopped shaking.

"Kohaku?" Sango whispered. And then she saw his eyes. They were glazed over, and they glittered in the darkness. He stood up, knocking Sango back. Slowing he picked the gun up off the floor, and aimed it at Sango's head.

She couldn't move, couldn't speak. Was she really seeing this? All questions about what exactly had gone on in the living room and who that weird voice was left her head as she heard her brother fire the gun. A few seconds later there was a sharp, stinging pain on the right side of her head. She fell backward, hitting the floor with a thud. The last thing she remembered before blacking out was Kohaku shooting himself in the head, his eyes normal again.

**-SANGO'S DREAM-**

Sango, five-years-old, was playing in a park while her father, sitting on a park bench, watched her. Kohaku, born two weeks ago, sat in a baby carriage by his father. Sango laughed as she found some roses growing behind some ugly bushes. She reached out her hand to pluck one, but as soon as her hand connected with the beautiful flower she felt instant pain. She pulled her hand away, tears welling up in her eyes as she examined the cuts on her fingers and palm.

"DAAAADDDDEEEEEE!" the young girl wailed. Mr. Hiroshima watched with concern as his daughter came running over to him.

"What's the matter, honey?" he said.

"T-the flowers -HIC- hurt me!" she said, thrusting her hand out for him to see.

"Well, I've got just the thing to fix you up!" her father said, reaching under the baby carriage to get the first aid kit. Sango watched with fascination as he cleaned each cut and then added a few band-aids. After he finished the last one, he kissed the top of her hand and smilied sadly down at her.

"There we go," he whispered.

Sango frowned. "Daddy, how come you always look sad?"

"Well, honey, I guess it's because I miss your mother."

"But she'll be back real soon, right? And then we can do all sorts of fun stuff together! And we'll be a happy family! And I'll teach Kohaku how to spit..."

Mr. Hiroshima smiled as his daughter described in detail all the things they would do once her mother came back. He just wished he could find the perfect way to tell Sango that her mother never was coming back...

**-END OF DREAM-**

"She's lucky to be alive."

"I wouldn't say that. Her whole family is gone."

"What happened to her mother? I though it was just her father and brother."

"It was. Her mother died when her brother was born."

Sango had been listening to these voices for the past ten minutes.So far she had gathered that a neighbor, hearing the gunshots, came to investigate and found them all lying on the living room floor, bleeding. Soon after, an amublance and cop car arrived, and Sango was taken to the hospital. As for Kohaku and her Dad, they went to a forensic lab to be tested on. It hadn't yet sunk in. Both her father and brother died, but she was saved thanks to the medical advances in technology. They were all she had left...

"So what'll happen to her now, after her head injury heals?"

"It'll probably be the orphanage for her. Poor kid."

"No other living relatives?"

"Nope, none. I already looked into it.Well, I gotta get back to the station. See ya, Dr. Mishimoto."

"I'll escort you downstairs."

Sango waited until she heard the door slam to open her eyes, but instantly regretted it. The room made her want to vomit. White everywhere! The bedsheets, the floor, the walls, the curtains: All white.Not only that, but she had a splitting headache. Sango gingerly reached a hand up to feel her head, where she felt tightly wrapped bandages and sighed.

She always hated hospitals.

-**END OF FLASHBACK**-

"Well, here we are," Sango said to herself, stopping in front of a huge, imposing building called Miyazaki Headquarters. She walked over to the glass doors and entered the air-conditioned lobby. A recptionist at a mahogony desk looked up and smirked.

"Hello, miss. Do you have an appointment with one of the Miyazaki brothers?"

Sango remembered her lines. This was all set up. Her boss would tell her who to kill, they'd get rid of anyone who'd see her during the murder and replace them with someone trustworthy, and then Sango would do what she had done so many times before: murder the opponent.

"Yes. My name is Mutsumi Takaya. I have a 2:00 appointment with Hatori Miyazaki." Sango answered in a gruff voice quite unlike her own.

"Ah, yes. Go up to the fourth flloor and it's the first door on your left." the imposter recptionist said, pointing towards the elevator.

Sango nodded. "Good luck," the receptionist added.

Sango quickly got on the elevator.Now she would have to act quickly. When the elevator finally stopped, she emerged and looked up and down the hall. No one there. She crossed the space between the elevator and the first door in five steps, and was soon knocking. "Come in!" rang a light and cherry male voice. Sango flung the door open, entered the room, and shut and locked the door.

Hatori Miyazaki gasped. "You're the Hiroshima Assasin!" he said, backing away.

Sango smirked. "I see my reputation precedes me. I'll have to be more careful with my identity." And with those words barely leaving her lips she jumped up and landed with her foot on Hatori's neck, stopping any noise he was about to make. '_This is too easy..._' Sango thought as she applied pressure to the man's trachea. He was madly kicking and scratching at Sango's leg, desperate for air, but all to no affect. After a few minutes he stopped moving, blue in the face. Sango watched as his eyes closed, never to open again.

The assasin was about to leave when something caught her eye. A glare of light coming from Hatori's desk. Curious, she went to investigate. It was the afternoon sun glinting off the glass off a picture on his desk. In the picture was Hatori, and a woman who Sango assumed to be his wife. She was holding a baby, and the picture looked recent.

Sango stared at the picture a moment longer, then picked it up and threw it at the wall, hearing the satisfying sound of glass breaking.

- - -

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE--Click.

Sango yawned as she shut off her alarm clock, recalling yesterday's events. After she killed Hatori, she took the stairs and went out a back door leading to an alleyway. From there she walked to her apartment, where she enjoyed a bowl of ramen and then went to bed.

Today she was going to see Naraku, her boss. Well, not really see; she never saw him, or heard him for that matter. He always sent someone else out to talk for him. Anyway, she was going to see him to get her asessment on the assasination of Hatori Miyazaki, who owned a number of small corporations in Japan, but still proved to be a worthy business man. If she got a good asessment, she was paid. If not, there's always next time. Naraku was the demon who had taken over her father's corporation when he died, and who instructed her on who to kill.

He was also the demon who helped her track down and kill the demon who had manipulated Kohaku into killing his dad and shooting Sango.

End Of Chapter 1

Pease R&R! I'll have Chapter 2 up as soon as I can. I'm sorta writing this as I go, so suggestions for the story are apprieciated.

**.iNTERSTEllAR..MOONbEAM.**


End file.
